


Cover for "The Ghosts of Who I Used To Be" by Brenda

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Do not repost, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Ghosts of Who I Used To Be", Steve version</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghosts Of Who I Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728210) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu23TwGxo).


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover for "The Ghosts of Who I Used To Be", Bucky version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu23Z6vfh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


	3. Steve/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover for "The Ghosts of Who I Used To Be", split Steve/Bucky version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu23Z7rxz).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
